User blog:Pyschopasta/Bedrieër
Bedrieër is the main antagonist of the upcoming film, The Lion King: Pride Forever. He is an evil Shaman who plots to rule the Pride Lands with the help of Mbwiri and other African demons. Background Bedrieër's past is mostly unknown, though he mentions being a descendant of royalty through his mother (whose severed, skull he keeps in his lair). His motivations toward taking over the Pride Lands was briefly implied to be a result of a poor upbringing, where the prideful either treated him with disrespect or ignored him altogether. At some point in time, through unknown circumstances, Bedrieër encountered a group of African demons and formed an alliance with them, granting himself power over black magic, which he would regularly use to swindle the desperate and unfortunate animals of the Pride Lands—posing as an amoral shaman of sorts. As evidenced by Kiara's knowledge and distaste for him, Bedrieër has an infamous reputation around the land, and is a feared beast in the eyes of its inhabitants. Despite having access to the demon's magic, however, Bedrieër continued to struggle socially and mentally—unlike others, like his rival Kion. This played into Bedrieër's belief that the true "power" that controls the world is pride, not magic, thus setting off his coup to seize Kion's family tree. Bedrieër is accompanied by his sidekick shadow, which has a will and personality of its own. It is absolutely obedient to Bedrieër's wishes, and seems to reflect his inner mood at several points (when Bedrieër was luring an unsuspecting Fuli and Bunga to his lair, the shadow briefly formed into a snake, hinting treacherous intent). Personality Bedrieër is a scheming shaman, driven mostly by pride and the desire to have authority over others; more specifically, the inhabitants of the Pride Lands. As Simba mentions, Bedrieër is indeed suave, smooth-talking and often charming, which aids him in luring unsuspecting victims into his lair. When it comes to sorcery, Bedrieër is not as powerful as he seems, as his magic is primarily derived from African demons, forcing the shaman to mostly rely on his own power of persuasion to carry out his biddings. This was a weapon perhaps even more dangerous than black magic during his lifetime, as Bedrieër was able to maintain control over the demons by repeatedly manipulating them with charm and temptation. Despite their nearly unlimited power, this made the African demons just as susceptible to Bedrieër as his animal victims. Bedrieër is an opportunist and can be quick to formulate plots. After overhearing Simba and Nala's return from vacation, Bedrieër was able to quickly concoct an elaborate scheme—one of which that could have very well succeeded, if not for unexpected interferences. While a charismatic magic user, Bedrieër is also cruel, remorseless and sadistic. He apparently has no qualms with terrorizing innocent animals as a means to reach his own goals and often relies on manipulation and false promises as a mean to achieve said goals. As evidenced by his words to the demons, while ordering them to capture Kion: "Bring him to me alive, I need his heart pumpin'... For now.", Bedrieër is not above killing his victims, once their usefulness has been fulfilled. His murderous state is also shown when Timon and Pumbaa interferes with his plot in order to save Kion, as the shaman was quick to resort to curse them (by turning into ducks) to prevent further interferences, and appeared rather nonchalant about the matter. On a larger scale, Bedrieër would even use the Pride Lands' denizens as a bargaining chip, offering their lives in exchange for more power from the demons. Physical appearance Bedrieër is elegant and poised, but also unkempt and wild looking. He is perhaps the most evidently feline lion in the film, lithe and melanistic in appearance with a sleek, black mane, brownish-orange fur, and distinctive, almond-shaped neon green eyes. He has large, tan paws with long, curving black claws that unlike those of other lions in the film are always bare and never retracted, perhaps alluding to his vicious nature. The only time he ever used his claws is to either use it to scratch and poison someone by dipping his claws in snake venom, or in battle. Relationship with Zira Bedrieër and Zira has always been close ever since he brought up the thought of bringing Scar back to life by Necromancy. Bedrieër even claimed that he'll do it if Zira and the rest of the Outsiders will do him a small favor: Bring Kion and Simba to their knees and not just take their lives, but crush their pride, and the African demons will do the rest. Their partnership was somewhat like a husband and wife relationship, sometimes comedically arguing with each other, and sometimes working together with their schemes. Trivia * Bedrieër is similar to Dr. Facilier from The Princess and The Frog. * Bedrieër is the same age as Kion. Category:Blog posts